Kudley: A Fourth Addition Arrives
NOTE: THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO PoofFan93. PLEASE ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE EDITING. THANK YOU. Alright, Some of you may have seen my new page, Kathy Puppy. She will make her debut in this fanfic. Me, HB, I1, and Chico talked about all of this ealier this morning on the T.U.F.F. Puppy Wiki Chat, and we agreed to allow Kitty and Dudley to have a fourth (and last!) child. :D If for any reason whatsoever you have any requests and/or ideas for this fic, Please leave a comment below or send me a Private Message on my Message Wall. -''PoofFan93 '' ---- Plot/Summary/Overview Kitty is having a fourth child! Synopsis/Transcript [Transition to a Hospital Bedroom at Petropolis Hospital] *Kitty: Dudley, I can't believe we're having a fourth child. *Dudley: Me neither, I can't wait to see if it's a Boy or a Girl! *Kitty: Same here... *Nurse: Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Puppy, Are you ready for the Ultrasound? *Kitty: *''sighs''* ...Yes... *Dudley: YES! *Nurse: Okay, Let's begin. [Begins spreading Gel on Kitty's belly] [A blob appears on the screen] *Dudley: ...Ew...What is that? [Points to the blob] *Nurse: ...It's the baby. *Dudley: Ah, ok....EW! *Kitty: Dudley! *Dudley: I mean... AWWW! *Kitty: *''relentless sigh''* Is it a boy or a girl, Nurse? *Nurse: Well...According to my results....It is a female. *Dudley: Aw, man! *Kitty: *''growls at Dudley''* *Dudley: ...I mean...Yay! *''Grins'' at Kitty weakly* *Nurse: Well, It seems your baby girl will be born a bit early, Somewhere around September. *Kitty: ...Alright, Well, Thanks you, I guess we'll see you soon. *Dudley: Yeah, Bye Doc. *Nurse: I'm a Nurse, Not a doctor. *Dudley: ...Whatever... [Back at the House, Kitty is seen trying to feed Kyle his lunch.] *Kitty: C'mon Kyle, Eat your food for mommy, Please? *Kyle: Nu! 'Want Ice Cream! *Kitty: No-no, Kyle, You can have Ice Cream after you eat your Salmon Sandwich. *Kyle: [Pushes his plate toward Kitty] You eat! I watch! *Kitty: *''sharp sigh''* [Reluctantly begins eating the Sandwich] *Kyle: *''giggles''* [Tiffany and Mandy walk in from Outside] *Mandy: Hey mom, Is lunch ready yet? *Kitty: It's on the Counter. *Tiffany: Thanks mom! *Kyle: [Starts pouting] 'Want Ice Cream! [Pounds his little fists on the table] *Kitty: Kyle, You will get lunch after you finish your— [Drops Sandwich, Gazes around the room, Then grabs her stomach] *Mandy: MOM! What's wrong? *Kitty: Get...Your...*''grunt''*...Father! *Tiffany: Um, OK! Mandy, C'mon! [Grabs Mandy's arm and drags her down the hall in which Dudley is taking a bath] [Meanwhile, Dudley is taking a bubble bath, Trying to ease his stress.] *Dudley: Ahhh...There's nothing better than taking a nice, soothing bubble bath after coming home from the Doctor's Office... *Tiffany: [Bursts through the door without knocking] DAD! Mom's ready to have the— [Screams after she sees Dudley in the Tub] *Dudley: MANDY! TIFFANY! What are you doing in here! Can't a guy get some peace and quiet for once?! *Mandy: Sorry Dad, But...I think Mom's in Labor! *Dudley: [Jumps out of the tub] WHAT?! [Looks down, Notices he's naked, Blushes and quickly puts his shirt on] *Kitty: [Is heard screaming in the background, Whilst Kyle is crying] *Kyle: DADDY! Yucky red stuff on the floor! *Dudley: Oh no, KITTY, I'M COMING! *Kitty: HURRY! The baby is *''grunt''* COMING! *Dudley: Uh, Uh, OK! [Grabs his coat] *Kitty: Dudley, I'm in too much (ugh) PAIN, Can you please *''grunt''* carry me?! *Dudley: Ok, But what about the girls? *Kitty: ...Just...Take...Them *''grunt''*...With us! *Dudley: O-okay! [Picks up Kyle] Get in the car, Girls! *Tiffany & Mandy: OK! [The girls run outside to the car] *Kyle: *''cries''* *Dudley: Kyle, Go to the car, Ok? *Kyle: [Nods his head and follows Tiffany and Mandy outside] *Dudley: [Picks up Kitty, Who is beginning to tear up] Kitty, What's wrong? *Kitty: I'm in Pain, YOU MORON! Now get me to the Hospital! *Dudley: Oh, right. [Rushes Kitty outside to the crowded car, In which the kids are anxious] *Mandy: [Sees Kitty breathing hard and grunting] Dad, Is mom okay? *Tiffany: Yeah, And why does she sound like a pig? *Dudley: She's in labor, DUH! *Kyle: [Is still crying] Mommy got boo-boo! *Mandy: It's ok, Kyle, Mom will be fine in a little while...I hope... *Dudley: Just keep breathing, Kitty, Everything's gonna be ok! *Kitty: *''screams''* Dudley, I can't wait any longer, The Baby is coming NOW! *Dudley: Um, Ok...How about we pull into T.U.F.F.? [Pulls into T.U.F.F.'s Parking Lot] *Kitty: DUDLEY! Nobody in T.U.F.F. knows how to deliver a child! *Dudley: Well, Let's find out, shall we? [Smiles weakly at Kitty] *Kitty: [Smiles weakly but firmly at Dudley] Well, Ok, I guess we could...[Grunts and grabs her stomach again] ...try... *Dudley: [Escorts everyone out of the vehicle, And carries Kitty into HQ, Whilst trying to hold the kids' hands] [Meanwhile in T.U.F.F., Soon before Kitty and Dudley enter the building] *Chief: Ah, What a beautiful and successful day; Too bad Agents Puppy and Katswell arn't here to enjoy it with us— *Dudley: [Bursts into HQ, Carrying Kitty along with the other kids] CHIEF! KESWICK! Kitty's in LABOR! And we can't make it to the Hospital in time! *Keswick: Whoa there, Slow down, Agent Puppy! You'll give yourself a H-h-heart Attack! *Kitty: Keswick...Please...Help me! *''screams''* *Chief: *''gasps''* Oh no, Keswick! Take Agnet Katswell into the restroom! *Keswick: [Pushes Kitty into the Restroom on a Rolling Bed] *Chief: Keswick, Call 911, THEY know how to deliver a child! *Keswick: [Dials "911" on T.U.F.F.'s Phone, Yet the line is cut] Chief, B-b-bad news, The line has been cut, Which means I can't get a s-s-signal! *Mandy: [Picks up an upset Kyle] 'Need any help, In there guys? *Kitty: [Is seen laying on a Bed] Mandy, Sweetie, Come here, please.... *Mandy: [Sets Kyle down and walks into the restroom] ..Yes, mom? *Kitty: ...Take care of your siblings, I'll be just fine. *Mandy: ...Okay mom. I love you and good luck. *Kitty: I love you too, Tell your other siblings I love them too. *Mandy: I will. [Walks out of the Restroom] *Keswick: Alright, Agent K-k-k-Katswell, Get ready to p-p-p-push... *Kitty: *''sighs''* Ok, I'm *''grunt''* ready... [Begins pushing] [Hours later, A worried Dudley is pacing outside the Restroom, Frusterated and concerned.] *Kyle: [Walks over to Dudley] Daddy get boo-boo too? *Dudley: *''sighs''* Yeah, Daddy got a BIG boo-boo... *Kyle: ...I wuv you, Daddy. [Hugs Dudley's leg, Dudley bends down, Picks up Kyle and cuddles him] *Dudley: Aww...I love you too, Kyle. *Keswick: [Opens the Restroom door a crack, And a faint baby crying is heard in the background.] Agent Puppy, Your wife wants to s-su-suh-see you. *Dudley: [Walks into the Restroom, Where Kitty is seen holding a tan and white bundle, Wrapped in a pink blanket.] Kitty.... *Kitty: [Looks up and sees Dudley] Oh Dudley....Meet our new baby girl. *Dudley: Oh...She's... [The Baby yawns and stretches out her arms, Then falls back asleep.] *Dudley: ...Absolutely Beautiful. [Tiffany, Mandy, and Kyle enter the Restroom.] *Everyone: Aww... *Kitty: isn't she adorable? *Dudley: What should we name her? *Kitty: I've always liked Kathy as a name. What do you think? *Dudley: Sounds like a lovely name to me. *Kitty: Ok great. *Mandy: She's just adorable, Mom. Can I hold her? *Kitty: Sure. [hands Mandy Kathy] [Kathy opens her eyes and looks at Mandy, and then starts purring softly in her arms]*Everyone: Aww... *Mandy: [shows Kathy to Kyle] Look Kyle, it's your new baby sister. *Kyle: She cute! *Tiffany: Let me hold her now! *Mandy: Okay. [hands Kathy to Tiffany] *Tiffany: [Kathy yawns and stretches and continues purring] Aww, isn't she sweet? Here you go Mom. [hands Kathy back to Kitty] [The scene ends with Kitty, Dudley, Mandy, Tiffany, and Kyle watching their new arrival sleep lovingly, The the screen transitions back at Kitty and Dudley's home, Where Tiffany, Mandy, and Kyle are hanging up a banner over the doorway the says "Welcome Home, Kathy!"] *Mandy: Ok, Are we almost done? *Kyle: [Tosses the bowl of Confetti into the air, Spilling it everywhere.] *Mandy: Kyle! What did you do! We were saving that for when Mom and Dad come home with Kathy! *Kyle: I sowwy. [Hugs Mandy] *Mandy: *''sighs''* It's ok, Kyle, We don't really need the Confetti, anyway. *Tiffany: [Sees Kitty and Dudley pull into the Driveway fom the Window] They're here! They're home! *Mandy: Ok! Great! Kyle, Get in position! Tiffany! You stand next to Kyle, While I stand next to his other side. [Kitty and Dudley enter the House, Holding a sleeping Kathy] *Mandy, Tiffany, & Kyle: WELCOME HOME! *Kitty: Oh my! This is quite a Surprise, kids! *Kathy: *''begins to cry''* *Tiffany: Oh, brother... *Kyle: You mean "sister". *''giggles''* THE END. Category:Fan fiction